


Fuzzy Blanket

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Impala, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Fuzzy Blanket

The ghost was gone. Finally the three of you could pack up and begin the long drive back to Kansas. Even driving straight through on the freeway would take more than a day, and you knew Dean would stick to the backroads whenever he could to go unnoticed. That meant rotating the driving and a lot of hours in the impala. While that never bothered you, it did make you take your favorite blanket out of your bag to put in the back seat with you.

You tossed your bag in the trunk and climbed in, wrapping your jacket to use for a cushion to lean your back against the door. You pulled the blanket around you and tucked the sides underneath your body to keep any of the cold air from getting to you. With a book, simple fiction instead of lore, in your lap you prepared for the trip home.

“You look like a burrito.” Dean teased, as he climbed in the driver’s seat.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” You replied sarcastically. Sam glanced over the passenger seat at you and started laughing.

“I still can’t believe you brought that thing with you.” Dean said, joking rolling his eyes. You were usually teased for never leaving without what they affectionately named your “Linus blanket”, but you didn’t care. Aside from being warm, it was fuzzy, and soft, and so comfortable you could go to sleep anywhere as long as you had it wrapped tightly around you.

It was several hours later when you were stirred awake by the lights of the convenience store Dean pulled in to. You stretched, not realizing you had been dozing for a while until you looked at the clock on your phone to see that it was almost 2am.

“I just need some coffee.” Dean mumbled, getting out of the car.

“You don’t need coffee, Dean. You need a break. Why don’t you let me drive for a while?” Sam offered, obvious concern in his voice.

“You haven’t slept either.” Dean pointed out. 

“No, but I’m not tired. You are.” Sam replied.

“I’ll ride up front and keep him company.” You said, throwing the blanket aside and getting out of the car with them. 

“Okay.” Dean agreed, handing the keys to Sam. After a quick break in the store, you settled in the passenger seat next to Sam. An hour down the road, you heard Sam chuckling. You glanced up from the map in your lap and looked at him curiously.

“You have to take a picture of that.” Sam whispered, his eyes flashing up to the rearview mirror. You frowned, confused and turned in the seat. You let out a little laugh at the sight of Dean wrapped up in your blanket. 

“You better believe it.” You said, pulling your phone out of your back pocket. “He’s not going to be able to make fun of me for that blanket again.” You added. You snapped a picture and then turned around, looking at it for a moment, a slight smile on your face. 

You looked back at Sam to see that he was watching you out of the corner of his eye. You quickly snapped the phone off and slipped it back in your pocket.

“You really care about my brother, don’t you?” Sam asked, his tone serious as the realization hit him. 

“No…well yes…I care about both of you. I mean…what’s your point?” You asked, embarrassed. Sam just smiled, knowingly. 

“Nothing. Just asking.”

“Well, since we are ‘just asking’ things, I have a question for you.” You began, trying to change the subject to anything other than the feelings you had for Dean. 

“Ask away.” Sam challenged.

“Well, it’s more of something I want to run by you than an actual question.” You explained, glancing back once more at Dean to make sure he was sleeping.

“Okay.” He said when you paused, suddenly nervous.

“I want to have Christmas here at the bunker this year.” You ventured.

“I don’t know, Y/N.” He answered and you could hear his reluctance.

“We can invite Jody, and Donna, and the girls, and Cas. It’s been weeks since we have seen him and, what better karma than to have an angel around on Christmas?” You rattled, trying to get it all out before he could stop you.

“Breath.” Sam said, reaching across the seat with one hand and grabbing you by the shoulder. He laughed when you finally took a deep breath. 

“Sam, listen, I know you hate Christmas, but I love it. I always have, and I think it would mean a lot to Dean if we did this.”

“I don’t hate Christmas. Where would you get that idea?” Sam asked, confused.

“Dean.” You answered, shyly. “He said he blames himself for you not liking Christmas.”

“It’s not that I hate Christmas, it’s just never really been a big deal.” 

“I’d like to change that, but I need your help. Please just try, Sam.” You begged. He didn’t say anything at first as he considered your request. After a moment, he nodded.

“Okay.” He agreed, laughing at the excitement on your face. “Just promise me you won’t go overboard with all of this.”

“I won’t. It will be simple.” You promised.


End file.
